Ai Uzumaki
Introduction Ai Uzumaki (Uzumaki Ai) is the protagonist if the Naruto New Era Series.He is the son of Bolt Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha.He is also the younger brother of Jin Uzumaki and older brother of Sara Uchiha. Appearance Ai is a white haired handsome looking boy.He has a pale face with a sharingan in his left eye.He usually wears black shinobi gears.He also wears jet black shoes. He is also seen once wearing a regualr white t-shirt.He hides chains under his shinobi gear. Personality Ai is a kind hearted boy who loves his family and friends dearly.People find him quite amiable and for such reason has a lot of fangirls.He is always seen to wear a smile and has never been seen to cry not even by his siblings. However during battle he puts on a calm and calculating persona.He is seen to be quite brutal during battle and also tends to toy with his opponents.His sister Sara noted him to be a sadist during battle. Background Born as the second child of the ninth hokage,Ai has been deeply loved and respected by everyone.AI since childhood has been a kind and gentle child never bothering anyone.He loved his mother and father very much.However after the death of Bolt Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha,Ai was effected the most as he didnt come out of his room for three straight days.However when he came out he seemed as usual as always making his sibliings worry.He laughed and talked like always.Not beinbg able to take it anymore his younger sister,Sara,screamed at him and asked him why was he the same.Their parents are dead so yet why is Ai able to smile.She started crying later on. Ai's eyes became hollow as he replied, "I am not happy......i feel like crying........but mom and dad wouldn't want that.I was the only child who never cried.They were proud of this fact.I know their dead....I dont want to smile.But i have to.Because if i dont smile then I'll cry......for mom and dad's sake I'm ready to endure the pain.The pain of not being able to cry......" Naruto:The New Era In the series Naruto:The New Era,Ai is seen to walk to the the Ninja Academy along with his sister Sara.They enter class together and suddenly Ais fanclub surrounds him asking for dates and kisses.Ai was unable to handle the situation but was later saved by his sister as Sara pulled his brother out of the crowd.Escaping from the crowd Ai sat down on his seat beside his cousin Kimiko Yamanaka.Kimiko greeted him and teased him about his fangirls much to Ais dismay.The door then opened and came in their sensei,Shikadai Nara,who announced the genin teams.Ai was put on team 17 along with his sister Sara and classmate Kato Hyuga.They were told to wait for their sensei.Ai chatted with Sara.Ai looked at Kato who was looking at him too.Ai greeted Kato and said that he was honoured to be put ton a team with the Hyuga genius.Kato too said that he was glad that he was put on a team with the previous Hokages son.At the time the door opened and came in their sensei,Ruka Shrinji.She brought all her students to the roof top and introduced eachother.After the introduction,she said that inorder to become a genin you need to pass a certain test.She told them to meet her at training ground 17.Saying that she dissapeared using shunshin.The trio lokked at each other and walked toward training ground 17. THE TEST OF TEAMWEORK Team 17 reach the training ground as they see their sensei waiting for them.Ruka tells them that their test would be to beat her in battle.All three looked suprised.Sara was about to protest but when she was stopped by Ai as Ai told her that they would pass this test no matter what.Kato agreed with Ai as n the three hid into the bushes.After 5 minutes of waiting Ruka began her attack as she charged at Sara.Sara jumped back and used Water release:water dragon bullet.Dodging the techique with ease Ruka kicked Sara in the stomach.However it was only a shadow clone as both Sara and Ai simultaneously used Water release:water dragon bullet and Fire release:great fireball techinque.Although rfuka dodged she was caught in the smoke.Suddenly she was attacked by Kato as he hurled palm strikes at her by using the Hyugas Gentle fist.Ruka dodged most attacks but then Ai charged kunais at her.deflecting each kunai she was about to charge at Ai when she found that she wasnt able to move as her feet was caught in wet mud due tothe use of Water realease:water dragon bullets.Ruka being caught all three leaped at Ruka holding kunai to her necks.Ruka said that they passed just because of their team work and that they are the new team 17.With that said she congratulated them.